Manufacturers or vendors of merchandise items, e.g. electronic devices, like TV sets, computers, game consoles, or books, compact discs (CDs), digital versatile discs (DVDs), or even clothes are often interested in tracking the sales channel, i.e. the different persons or companies and their location, which have been in contact with the merchandise item on their way from the manufacturer or vendor to the final customer.
It is an object of the invention to improve the manufacturer's or vendor's knowledge of the sales channel to the customer.
The object is solved by methods and a system according to claims 1, 6, 8, 10, and 14.
Further embodiments are defined in the dependent claims.
Further details of the invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.